


Confessions and Combinations

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Awkward Crush, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Are you going to make a move or just continue to stalk him? Because the stalking is creepy and painful to watch-""I can smell the desperation." Richie stepped in front of Stan, smiling. Stan should have known Richie would be there. Now that they were dating, whereever one was, the other wasn't far behind. Richie and Eddie were a package deal. "Make a move, you're both nerds.""You're one, too." Stan looked past Richie, sighing and shaking his head. "And I'm not making a move. Hes talking to Beverly-"





	Confessions and Combinations

**Author's Note:**

> Reddie is a background/implied ship in this. 
> 
> Read "Hung Up" first bc this is a continuation of it.

Stan stood at his locker, his books held tight against his chest. Across the rushing hallway was Bill and Beverly. They had been standing next to Bill's locker since class ended, saying things that Stan couldn't quite make out. Not that it mattered, though, what Bill talked about with Beverly wasn't his buisness.

This wasn't the first nor last time Stan would spend a few moments of his passing period studying the way Bill's lips curved up into a smile. Stan did it a lot, almost ritualistic. Bill would always stand at his locker and struggle with it before Stan would hurry over and help. Today there wasn't much reason to go over. Beverly kept touching his locker. It was stupid of Stan to think unlocking Bill's locker multiple times a day meant anything.

"You're staring at him." Eddie muttered, stepping up next to him. "Are you going to make a move or just continue to stalk him? Because the stalking is creepy and painful to watch-"

"I can smell the desperation." Richie stepped in front of Stan, smiling. Stan should have known Richie would be there. Now that they were dating, whereever one was, the other wasn't far behind. Richie and Eddie were a package deal. "Make a move, you're both nerds."

"You're one, too." Stan looked past Richie, sighing and shaking his head. "And I'm not making a move. Hes talking to Beverly-"

"And he could be talking to you." Eddie had never been so annoying to Stan. Stan adored him but he was pushy. Not normally, but Richie and his messy habits were rubbing off on him. "Just go. This isn't a competition. Bill is your friend. Be honest and go."

"Yeah." Richie looked over his shoulder at Bill. "I think you would look better in a dress than Beverly, anyway-"

"Richie!" Eddie slapped his arm. 

"Guys." Stan's eyes darted around the hallway. "You are making a scene." He checked his watch before looking up at Bill. Beverly was walking away and Bill still hadn't got his books.

"Nows your chance." Eddie shoved him forward, through the sea of people. "You're gonna do great, just be natrual-" Eddie stopped. "And romantic."

"I don't know how to be romantic!" Stanley pratically shouted. Thankfully, no one heard him. "Last week I thought love wasn't real!" Stan never liked the stereotypical romantic things. He was sure love was real, but the kind shown on TV and in movies never seemed appealing. Stan walked back towards Eddie, shaking his head. "I can't-"

"You can!" Eddie cheered him on. "You don't have to be cliché." 

"I told you he was a robot!" Richie pushed his glassed up. "Just don't glitch while talking to him." For some reason Richie thought his (barely) joke was funny. Thankfully, no one else did. 

Eddie nudged Richie away, shushing him. "Just... I don't know. Say sweet things. You can be sweet. I know you can." Stan also liked to pretend he wasn't sweet. He was more silent, but not shy. Stan was one of the best friends they had ever had. "Don't over think it." He shoved Stan back towards Bill.

"A wild Stanley ventures into the wild," Richie narrated in a horrible Australian accent. "Hes on the hunt for a mate, his feathers out in order to impress the future partner."

Stan flipped Richie off without turning around.

"God." Eddie sighed. "Shut up." He took Richie's hand and tugged him down the hallway, their fingers intertwined. They disappeared from Stan's view in seconds which only amped up his anxiety.

"Hey." Stan mumbled, tightenig his grip on his books.

Bill smiled at him. "You didn't c-come earlier I thought you w-w-weren't here." Bill backed away from his locker, giving Stan the space he needed to fight the combination open. "Thanks."

Stan stepped in front of the locker, twisting the lock right and left, already knowing Bill's combination by heart. "So... you and Bev..."

"What about us?" Bill replied. "You w-weren't here and Richie s-sucks at opening lockers. I needed her help." For a moment Bill thought before shaking his head. "You don't mean me and h-her-"

"I juat thought... maybe. I don't know. Eddie says you guys aren't but shes really pretty and shes funny and shes badass-"

"Do you want me to date her?" Bill tilted his head to the side, frowning. "Because if you think w-we should-"

"No!" Stan felt his face heat up. "No. I mean, if you want to date her yes, if she makes you happy yes, but...." He sighed, shaking his head. Why were feelings so confusing? "I just... I don't know. I don't want you dating anyone."

"Why?" Bill looked between Stan and the locker causing Stan to realize he never pulled the door open. He had only put in the combination. 

"I..." This was a lot harder than Eddie made it sound. He almost pitied Richie for having to do this three different times to get his point across. "I like you. Like... like Richie likes Eddie. Except I'm not like Richie and you aren't like Eddie-"

"Uh-"

"And I don't want you dating Bev because I like you. I want to date you. I didn't know that until a few days ago, but yeah, I want to date you." Stan babbled, tapping his fingers against the locker. "But I under-"

"S-Stan-"

"Dating is hard. And we are young. You might not even like boys and thats okay. I just needed to tell you." Stan looked at Bill, biting his lip. "Now I'm rambling. Great. I just want you to know that I really like you but I am also okay with being your friend-"

"Stan!" Bill nearly shouted. 

"What?" Stan stared at him wide eyed, panic taking over his body. "I'm sorry." Stan knew he was stupid for getting his hopes up. He shouldn't have thought Bill liked boys. Being gay wasn't common, especially not in Derry. "I didn't mean to. If you don't want to be friends-"

Bill cut Stan off by pressinf his lips to Stan's. The kiss was quick and soft, and ultimately, it shut Stan up just like Bill wanted it to. "Stan. I l-like you, too." Bill was blushing now. "A lot."

"Really?" It didn't feel real. "Wow. Okay. So-" Stan looked over at Bills locker. "Sorry." He did the combination once more, pulling the door open. "So... since I like you and you like me... do we date?"

"Do you want to?" Bill asked, stuffing his books into the locked before pulling out new ones. "Because I w-want to date you. But if you don't-"

"I do!" Stan replied all too quickly. "I do. So bad." Stan had been up night after night thinking of all the different things Bill and him could do if they dated. "So now-"

The bell rang, cutting Stan off and causing both boys to wince. 

"I'm late." Bill shut his locker and glanced over at Stan. "See you later... boyfriend."

Stan stood in the hallway, frozen as he watched Bill walk away. Seconds after Bill was gone Stan took a deep breath before sighing. "See you, boyfriend."


End file.
